A Get Well Soon Present for Uncle Miles
by jossgabri7
Summary: After save Trucy's life, Edgeworth must hospitalized for two months. Trucy wants to give get well soon present for her beloved Uncle Miles to cheer him up. What kind of present Trucy will give? Trucy and Edgeworth family fluff! Inspired by a fan art.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic was inspired by this fan art,

allamandaphotography. deviantart art/Feel-Better-Uncle-Miles-660896406

I plan to make this fanfic two or three chapters. Suggestion are welcome :D but flames are not!

* * *

US $ 400. US $ 500. US $ 800 ... US $ 1200 ...

 _Hiks._ _Is there nothing cheaper?!_

Trucy Wright stared desperately at her wallet. There was only US $ 120 money remaining in her wallet. Disappointed, she left the toy store and headed to her house.

Trucy never smiles at all for a few days now. She always looked sad. Because of her, one of her most beloved person had to lie weakly in the hospital. Because of her, one of her most admired person besides her father couldn't work. It's all because of the incident that almost took her life, two weeks ago.

* * *

"What an amazing defense from the defense team. Therefore, this court decided that, the defendant, Santiago Del Valle, not guilty!" The judge banged his gavel. Miles Edgeworth tidying the case files scattered on his desk, then exchanged smiles with the defense attorney standing across from him. Yes, even though he was lost, he was happy, because from the beginning he knew that the defendant was innocent, he was just in the wrong time and wrong place. So, throughout the trial, he 'worked together to uncover the truth' with the defense attorney, Apollo Justice.

"Justice," Edgeworth said when they were in the defendant's lobby. "Good work. Congratulations."

"Ah, Chief Edgeworth! Don't exaggerate! This is also thanks to your help, Chief Edgeworth ... I'm really grateful!" said Apollo while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Then he turned to his assistant and his sister, Trucy.

"Hey, Trucy, I'm hungry. I want to eat first at Mr. Eldoon's restaurant. Do you want to come, or do you want to go home first?"

"I want to go home first, Polly. Tomorrow I have an exam, Daddy can be angry with me if I don't learn for my exam! I'll call a cab in a minute."

"No, Trucy. Let me drive you home," Edgeworth interrupted. Trucy turned to him with a happy face. "Really, Uncle Miles? Won't I bother you?"

Edgeworth smiled. "Of course not."

"Okay then, Uncle Miles," Trucy answered.

"Bye, Trucy! Bye, Chief Edgeworth! Take good care of Trucy, okay?" Apollo said as he waving his arms and walking out of the courthouse.

After Apollo leaves, Edgeworth and Trucy then walk towards Edgeworth's car. But, have not had time to get their feet out, all of a sudden everything was shaking. _Earthquake!_

Edgeworth, who has a phobia against the earthquake instantly trembles with fear, and his face becomes pale. He huddled on the floor, though he tried hard to fight his fear, his body still wouldn't cooperate. Trucy, who had known Edgeworth's phobia for a long time, approached him and stroked his back gently.

"It's all right, Uncle Miles, come on, we have to get out of here, come on, don't be afraid, I'm with you, Uncle Miles."

"You go first, Trucy, I, I ..." Edgeworth suddenly jumped after saw the cupboard in the defendant's lobby rocked violently, tilted forward, ready to hit Trucy anytime ...

Ignoring his phobia, Edgeworth shouted "TRUCY! WATCH OUUUTTTTT!" Then he pushed Trucy very quickly. It worked. He managed to save Trucy, Trucy was not struck by the cupboard. On the contrary, however, the cupboard hit Edgeworth, causing Trucy to shout hysterically,

"UNCLE MILEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

As a result of the unfortunate incident, Edgeworth's backbone was cracked and he has to sit in a wheelchair for at least one to two years. If she remembers the incident, Trucy never stop crying. Although everyone, like Wright, Apollo, Athena, Detective Gumshoe, Maya, and Edgeworth himself always said it was not her fault, Trucy still felt sad. Because however, she's the cause Edgeworth become temporarily disabled.

Before coming to the toy store, Trucy took the time to visit Edgeworth at the hospital. She also stopped for a moment to a candy store to buy some chocolates and candies for Edgeworth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," came Edgeworth's tired voice from inside. Trucy went inside with a trembling step.

"Hi, Trucy," Edgeworth whispered. "You came again."

"Yes, Uncle Miles. I hope I don't bother you and you don't get bored visited by me."

Edgeworth laughed weakly. "Of course not, Trucy. Please, sit. How's your school?"

"Fun, Uncle Miles. Uncle Miles, sorry, I can only bring this for you," Trucy muttered under her breath as she stuffed some of the candy and chocolate wrappers she'd bought into Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth smiled, and stroked Trucy's hair.

"You don't have to bother, Trucy. Thank you very much."

Trucy stared at Edgeworth's face for a moment. He looked pale, tired, skinny, and could not do anything. Tears slowly trickled down on Trucy's cheeks.

"Eh? Trucy, why are you crying?"

Trucy suddenly banged her head against Edgeworth's chest. Edgeworth jumped for a moment, moaning slightly because Trucy's head collision enough to make him hurt, then with trembling hands he stroked Trucy's back.

"Trucy, please stop crying, uh, did I say something wrong?"

"I'm the one who has to apologize, Uncle Miles! Because of me, you're lying here... Because of me, you can't walk for 2 years... Ah, if I had been eating with Polly then, you wouldn't have to protect me like that ... Oh, Uncle Miles, why don't you just let me hit by the cupboard? That way you don't have to lie here ... Oh, Uncle Miles, I'm really sorry! You must be really angry with me, Uncle Miles!"

Edgeworth smiled weakly, then gently wiped the tears from Trucy's cheeks.

"Trucy, how many times have we talked about this? It's not your fault, and it's no one's fault, Trucy. This is an accident. Really, Uncle didn't blame you at all. Uncle felt very grateful you're okay. There, there, don't cry anymore, later if Wright saw you crying, he might beat Uncle."

Trucy nodded slowly and wiped her tears away.

"How long will you stay here, Uncle Miles?"

"Well, Doctor says, about two months, Trucy. Well, it looks like this hospital will be Uncle's second home for a while." Edgeworth laughed weakly.

"That's really long, Uncle... Don't you get bored here?"

Edgeworth shrugged his shoulders. "That don't need to be asked anymore, Trucy. However, Uncle must obey the doctor's words. Ughhhh ..." Edgeworth suddenly wrinkled his face.

"What's up, Uncle? I need to call a doctor or a nurse?"

"Yes, please, Trucy. I want to pee."

"Pee? Let me help you, Uncle Miles." Said Trucy eagerly.

"W-whatt?" Edgeworth's eyes widened. "It's all right, Trucy. Just call the Doctor and nurse, I don't want to trouble you—"

"It's all right, Uncle Miles! I owe you my life, let me help you, Uncle! I used to help Daddy pee when he got a high fever." Before Edgeworth could argue, Trucy had lifted his legs out of the blanket slowly. She then took the chamber pot from the corner of the room. Then she helped Edgeworth to sit on the bed, and helped Edgeworth to undo his pajama pants, leaving him wear his Steel Samurai boxer. Trucy frowned as she stared at the boxer worn by Edgeworth. _Steel Samurai boxer!_

"Er, Trucy, sorry, Uncle did not mean to offend you, but can you turn around while Uncle..er .. pee?"

Ah, right.

Trucy turned, for a few minutes, the only sound heard was Edgeworth's pee.

"Have you finished yet, Uncle Miles? Do you want me to help you put your pants back?"

"Uh, no, Trucy, thank you very much. I can do it by myself. You can turn your back if Uncle says it's done."

Trucy waited, wondering if Uncle Miles was a Samurai Steel fan.

"Okay, done!"

Trucy turned around again, took the chamber pot to the bathroom, and washing it. When she finished washing the chamber pot, Trucy asked,

"Uncle? Why are you wearing the Samurai Steel boxer? Are you a fan of the show?"

She could see Edgeworth's face suddenly flushed.

"No, Trucy, this is a gift from one of my fans. I wear it out of respect for her gift." Trucy's perceive ability told her that Uncle Miles was lying. She immediately knew that Edgeworth was a big fan of Steel Samurai. Finally, she knows what kind of get well soon present she will give as a token of her thanks to Uncle Miles.

A friendly-looking nurse then stepped inside.

"Sorry, sweet girl. The visiting hours are over, and you can go home now."

Trucy nodded slowly. She then hugged Edgeworth and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will come again, Uncle Miles. Get well soon, okay? And don't forget to eat the chocolate and candy, okay?"

"Yes, Trucy. Thank you very much for visiting. Be careful on the road, and send my best regards to Wright, okay?"

* * *

Trucy felt so sad that she could not give anything to repay Uncle Miles' kindness who had saved her life. Uncle Miles saved her life, but she can't even give a get well soon present!

She opened her bedroom door and sat on her bed in a lethargy. She could not ask Daddy for money. And, even if she gets a lot of magic shows offer, it seems the fee won't be enough to buy that get well soon present.

"Trucy, honey, why are you looking so sad like that, my baby girl?" asked her adopted father, as he entered her room. Trucy hurriedly wiped her tears away. Late. Wright has seen it.

"Trucy baby, why are you crying? Is there a boy who was harassing you at school?" Wright asked again in a slightly raised voice. Trucy hurriedly shakes her head.

"No, all my friends in school are nice, Daddy."

"Then why are you crying? Come on, tell Daddy."

"Uncle Miles." Trucy answered shortly.

"What? What's wrong with Edgeworth? Is his condition worsening?-"

"No, no, Daddy. I am sad. Because of me, Uncle Miles couldn't work. Because of me, Uncle Miles had to stay for two months at the hospital. Because of me, Uncle Miles is paralyzed.." sobbed Trucy.

Phoenix sighed for a moment, then stroked his adopted daughter's back gently.

"Honey, it's not your fault, and it's nobody's fault. Uncle Miles would be healed and walk again as before. You heard what the Doctor said, Uncle Miles can not walk in just one to two years, after that he will recover as usual."

"I visited him at the hospital, Daddy. Uncle Miles looked moody. He looked at his feet many times. He looks tired and very skinny.. He did not blame me, but ... still I'm sad to see him like that. And I'd love to be able to cheer him up by giving a get well soon present."

"That's a great idea, Trucy! What kind of gift will you give to Edgeworth?"

"There's the problem, Daddy." Trucy bit her lip. "After I get home from hospital, I stopped at the toy store. I wanted to buy a Steel Samurai figurine for Uncle Miles, but the cost was very expensive. The cheapest one was $ 400."

Phoenix paused. After thinking for a moment, he suddenly got an idea.

"Trucy, why don't we make get well soon present for Uncle Miles by our own?"

"Make by our own?" Trucy looked at her father in puzzlement. "Do you mean we make a Steel Samurai doll for Uncle Miles?"

"That's right, my daughter!" Phoenix snapped his finger. "We're going to create a Steel Samurai doll for Uncle Miles, which the shape won't be the same as the Steel Samurai doll that sold in stores! Daddy will help you make it! How?"

"But, Daddy, can Daddy make things like that?" Trucy hesitated.

Phoenix chuckled. "Of course I can. Daddy was going to major art for a moment when I go to college. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, we're disassembling this house and collecting the materials! We'll make the rarest Steel Samurai doll in the world!"

"All right, Daddy!"

So the father-daughter began to disassemble the entire house and after getting all the materials they were looking for, they started working on making the Steel Samurai doll. They work for almost 7 hours. When they finished making the Steel Samurai doll for Edgeworth, both looked satisfied with their work.

"This is great, Daddy! I'm sure Uncle Miles will love it!"

 _ **To be continued ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"And this doll definitely will make Uncle Miles smile, and not sad anymore! Your father's idea was great, right?" said Wright.

"Yes, Daddy! I did not think Daddy was so creative!"

Both of them back to observe their Steel Samurai doll. The Steel Samurai doll was stitched very neatly, had hair like Edgeworth's hair, dressed in a burgundy suit and cravat as Edgeworth used to wear. In the 'Steel Samurai Edgeworth''s chest, Trucy sticks a paper inscribed, "Get Well Soon Uncle Miles, Keep Smiling, Keep Spirit, We Love You, Trucy and Daddy."

"Tomorrow I'll give this gift to Uncle Miles after school, Daddy!"

"Well, if tomorrow, Daddy can't accompany you, Trucy ... Daddy has two trials and after that Daddy has a meeting. How?"

"It's all right, Daddy! After all, I've been visiting Uncle Miles at the hospital all by myself." Trucy replied with a sweet smile.

"Alright then. Well, it's 8 o'clock, it's time for dinner, and after that you have to go to bed." said Wright as he pats Trucy's head.

"All right, Daddy!"

After dinner, Trucy went to her room, and wrapped the Steel Samurai doll into a red maroon gift box, Edgeworth's favorite color. Then she tied it up with a gray ribbon. Trucy smiled, satisfied with her work. She can not wait to see Uncle Miles's happy face upon receiving the gift.

The next day, at school, Trucy simply cannot concentrate. She glanced at the clock again and again. Ah, it's still half an hour until the bell ringing! Why hours seemed slower?

"Okay ... then ... Trucy Wright, please come to the front class!"

Trucy jumped from her reverie. "Me?" She stammered. "Come to the front class for what, Miss Teneiro?"

Her teacher, Miss Teneiro, took a short breath.

"You didn't pay any attention at all, Trucy? You have to tell me about the person you really admire and the reason why you admire that person. Come on, now it's your turn! Go ahead, or are you not ready? I just gave you D's?"

"No, Miss Teneiro, I'm ready!" Trucy interrupted in a hurry. She then took the gift box from inside her bag, and came to the front of the class.

Trucy cleared her throat. "Okay, I'll tell you about the person I admire so much, Miles Edgeworth!"

There was a giggle from the girls.

"That Chief Prosecutor, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the handsomeness of that chief prosecutor can't be explained by logic, right?"

"My mom often comes to his trial just to see his handsome face!"

"He's very manly and quiet!"

"And also very kind hearted! I heard he was very kind to his men!"

"Okay, class, calm down!" Miss Teneiro called as she tapped her desk with a ruler. "Please, Trucy, continue."

"Miles Edgeworth, I used to call him Uncle Miles! He has been Daddy's best friend since elementary school. I've known him since I was 9 years old! At first, I thought Uncle Miles was an arrogant and annoying person, because he rarely smiled ... But he was very kind! Many people, especially girls admire him because he is handsome, but I admire him for his kindness! And, two weeks ago, Uncle Miles saved my life."

The class suddenly became silent. Trucy sighed for a moment, then continued.

"Two weeks ago, when I had just finished duty as an assistant in my brother's court, Apollo, there was an earthquake in the courthouse. Then a cupboard shuddered so violently that it almost hit me. But Uncle Miles protected me, he pushes me quickly, he saves me, but instead he gets hit by the cupboard."

Class suddenly becomes noisy again. All the students shrieked in horror, and Miss Teneiro looked very worried.

"Then what happened to Mr. Edgeworth, Trucy?"

"Was he injured?"

"Is his wound serious?"

"Please tell me he's fine!"

"Uncle Miles's backbone was fractured, and the doctor says he has to sit in a wheelchair for at least one to two years. And he had to stay in hospital for 2 months. Therefore, I want to give a present to cheer him up. The present is this," Trucy pulled out the 'Steel Samurai Edgeworth' doll from the box. Her friends shrieked again.

"My goodness, the doll is so cute, Trucy!"

"Yeah, it's really nice!"

"Oh, what a pity, Mr. Edgeworth must be hospitalized for 2 months!"

"Do you think Uncle Miles will love this present from me?" Trucy asked again to her friends.

"Definitely, Trucy! The doll is cute and nice! Please send our best regards to Mr. Edgeworth! Say get well soon to him!"

"Okay! Done, Miss Teneiro." Said Trucy. Miss Teneiro nodded slowly.

"All right, it's a very moving story, Trucy. You may return to your seat. Please send my best regards too for Mr. Edgeworth. Speedy recovery."

Trucy nodded, then back to her seat. Not long after, the bell rang. The kids rush up their books and bags. Trucy also hurriedly cleared her bag. After saying goodbye to her friends, Trucy ran out to the hospital. She wanted to hurry up and make Uncle Miles smile!

But suddenly, rain down very swiftly. Trucy groaned softly. She did not bring an umbrella or a raincoat. She decided to take a quick break under the tree. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes ... the rain still didn't stop, but instead, fell more swiftly. Trucy glanced at her watch. If she waited until the rain stopped, the visiting hours would be over! And she has to wait until next week to give the present, because starting from tomorrow, is the final test week!

Finally, Trucy decided to break through the very heavy rain. She ran very fast to Santo Borromeus Hospital, making the people who walking around looking at her in astonishment, for she looked like she was being chased by a demon. Then all of a sudden ...

 _DUK!_

She tripped over a tree trunk and plunged into the mud. Her whole body and bag were soiled with mud. Biting her lip, and restraining herself not to cry, Trucy got up and ran back to the hospital.

"This is the third time today, little brother," Franziska von Karma said. "If you stay stubborn and keep trying to get out of bed, I'll ask the doctor to tie you up in bed. Or do you want to feel my most powerful whip?"

"Franziska, I'm not permanently paralyzed! My backbone is just fractured, not broken! That means I can stand up, if I keep trying it, I can, and I can get out of this boring place!" Edgeworth replied.

"No, Mr. Edgeworth! LIE DOWN!" Kay cried as she pushed Edgeworth's chest harshly.

"I HAVE BEEN LIE DOWN FOR ALL DAY LONG, KAY! THE LONGER I LIE DOWN, THE FASTER I BECOME CRAZY!"

"YOU ARE SICK, LITTLE BROTHER! WHAT'S SO HARD TO OBEY THE DOCTOR'S COMMAND! YOU MUST LIE DOWN FOR 2 MONTHS!"

"Yes, that's right. Edgeworth! Don't argue continuously like a child! If you insist on trying to get up, your injuries can get worse! Why are you so stubborn, Mr. Edgeworth?!"

"I AM NOT STUBBORN! YOU ARE EXCESSIVE! I'M NOT A CANCER PATIENT, MY BACKBONE WAS ONLY FRACTURED!"

"ONLY FRACTURED, YOU SAID, LITTLE BROTHER? OH MY GOODNESS, WHY AM I HAVE A BROTHER WITH HEAD AS HARD AS A ROCK LIKE THIS?"

"OBJECTION! MY HEAD WAS NOT HARD AS A ROCK! MY HEAD AS SOFT AS A SILK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD HEAD AS HARD AS A ROCK! EH NO, THE ROCK EVEN SOFTER THAN YOUR HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, LITTLE BROTHER?! YOU ... YOU ... "

"Good afternoon, everyone!"

Franziska, Edgeworth, and Kay turned. Trucy stood in front of the hospital door, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Er, hello, Trucy, sorry we did not hear you coming," Kay said then leading Trucy inside.

"It's okay, Aunt Kay! I think I heard all of you yelling..."

"It's because your Uncle Miles was very stubborn, Trucy! Today he tried to stand up three times and fall from the bed."

"Uncle Miles!" Trucy put her hands on her hips. "Uncle, Uncle will not heal quickly if you didn't obey the doctor's words! Do you want to keep me sadly with treated here forever, Uncle Miles?"

Edgeworth's face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Trucy, but I'm very very bored. There's nothing I can do other lie down and watch TV. Aunt Franziska and Kay wouldn't even bring me my laptop! At least if there's a laptop, I can play games or chess!"

"Huh, do you think we'll believe you'll use your laptop just to play games, little brother? Kay and I know very well you'll work and work with your laptop!" Franziska exclaimed. Kay nodded in agreement.

Trucy giggled slowly. "Well, I have something for you, Uncle Miles. I hope this present from me at least can cheer you and reduce your boredom!"

"Trucy, you gave me chocolate and candy yesterday, you don't have to bother ..."

"Of course not, Uncle Miles! You saved my life! Well, here's the present, Uncle Miles! Daddy and I made it for 7 hours!" Trucy took the gift box from her bag, then opened the box. How shocked and sad she was when she pulled out the Steel Samurai doll she made with difficulty with her father.

The Steel Samurai doll had damaged, soaked because of rain and dirty with mud, the paint was also already faded. Trucy's handwriting also faded into a colorful mix of irregular markers. Trucy bit her lip, and burst into tears.

"The doll was damaged! Because of the heavy rain! Ah, and Daddy and I worked hard to make it! I've imagined Uncle would love this doll and this doll can make Uncle smile! But now the doll was damaged!"

"Trucy," Edgeworth called quietly. "Here. Sitting on Uncle's bed."

Hesitantly, Trucy sat on Edgeworth's bed, still crying while holding the broken Steel Samurai doll.

"Sorry, Uncle Miles! You saved my life, but I can't even repay you ... Even I can't give a get well soon present!" Trucy sobbed again.

Edgeworth stroked Trucy's hair gently.

"Trucy, it's okay. Trucy, really, you do not have to give a get well soon present for Uncle. Even though this doll is damaged, can Uncle keep it?"

Trucy was astonished. "For what, Uncle? The doll is almost out of shape! Better to throw it into the trash!"

"You work hard to make this doll, Trucy. Let Uncle keep it, okay? And stop crying."

"Well, all right, then, Uncle Miles. You can keep it."

Trucy then handed the doll to Edgeworth. Edgeworth watched the doll carefully. He was amused and also touched.

"Hmm ... if I look carefully, it looks like this Steel Samurai has hair like me, and wears a cravat and burgundy suit like me? Right, Trucy?"

"Right, Uncle Miles."

"You're very creative, Trucy. Once again, thank you so much for making this doll for Uncle." Edgeworth said while ruffling Trucy's hair.

Trucy did not know what to say other than ."You're welcome, Uncle Miles."

Half an hour later was spent by Trucy, Franziska, and Kay with play chess before the nurse came in and told all of them to go home because Edgeworth needed a lot of rest. Before heading home, Trucy kissed Edgeworth's forehead. As she came out and closed Edgeworth's room door, she could swear she saw Edgeworth kissing and hugging the damaged doll before he fell asleep.

When she returned home, Trucy told Wright that the Steel Samurai doll they had made was damaged by the rain. Wright patted her on the back and said it was not her fault, and the important thing was that Edgeworth kept the doll. Still, Trucy wants to give another gift of get well soon present to Edgeworth. The perfect gift, and not damaged! But she had no idea at all. Finally, she called Pearl.

"Trucy! So glad you called! How are you, Trucy?"

"Fine, Pearl! And you?"

"I'm very well too, Trucy! Thanks!"

"Pearl, I want to ask you for an advice."

"What kind of advice, Trucy?"

"You know Uncle Miles is being hospitalized because protecting me?"

"Yes, then?"

"I want to give a get well soon present for him. Any ideas what kind of present I should give?"

"Steel Samurai doll, maybe? Mr. Eh-ji-worth is a big fan of Steel Samurai, right?"

"I've made it with Daddy. Because the Steel Samurai doll which sell in stores was very expensive. But the doll was damaged and wet because of the heavy rain."

"Hmm ... then why not give -ji-worth a cupcake, Trucy?"

"Cupcake?"

"Yes! Cupcake! Contains with words like get well soon or something, if you could, make the cupcake shape just like Mr-Eh-ji-worth! When Mystic Maya got sick, I gave her that, and, not long after, she was healed!"

"Well, good idea, Pearl. But I don't really know how to make a cupcake..."

"Then, the day after tomorrow, me and Mystic Maya will come and we'll make a cupcake together!"

"Fun! Okay, see you, Pearl! Thank you very much!"

 _CLICK._

Trucy hangs up the phone, and can not wait to make another get-well-soon present for her beloved Uncle Miles!

 **To be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, the day after tomorrow ...

"Krriiingggggg! Kriiiiinggggggg!"

Trucy slammed her magic book to the floor. _That must be Pearl!_ She thought. She then hurriedly opened the door. Her guess was right. Pearl with Maya, carrying several plastic bags, stood at her doorstep.

"Pearl! Aunt Maya! Come in, come in! What are both of you bring?"

"These are ingredients for making cupcakes, Trucy! We bought it on the way here. How, do we start making cupcakes now or not?" asked Maya.

"Well, I just thought about buying the ingredients! C'mon, we start now, Aunt Maya! Come on, to the kitchen!" said Trucy as she leading both of them to the kitchen. In the kitchen, Pearl and Maya unpack all their groceries, and open a recipe book to make a cupcake.

"Well…. We will make a cupcake in the shape of Mr. Edgeworth, with the words Get Well Soon Our Beloved Ace Prosecutor on it, how, you like this idea?" Said Maya. Trucy and Pearl nodded approvingly. In an instant, the three ladies were engrossed in making cupcake and making the kitchen dirty.

Not long after, Wright came home. Smelling the scent, he then walked into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, ladies! What are you doing? Make a cake?" asked Wright while sniffing hopefully.

"Yeah, Daddy! We're making a cupcake!" Trucy answered enthusiastically.

"Cupcake? For who?"

"For Mr. Eh-ji-worth! We will make the cupcake shape like Mr. Eh-ji-worth and we'll add the Get Well Soon Our Beloved Ace Prosecutor written on it!"

"Well, Edgeworth would love it, ladies! Well, coincidentally, Tuesday is Edgeworth's 37th birthday! He will be very happy to receive this as a birthday present!"

"What?!" Trucy yelled suddenly, making all of them jump and Maya almost dropped the baking pan she was holding. "In 3 days Uncle Miles will having birthday, and you don't tell me at all, Daddy?!"

Wright laughed with embarrassment, then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, Trucy, but Daddy's completely forgotten. The various trials made Daddy forget everything," said Wright.

"Well, then, we must prepare a little surprise for Mr. Edgeworth! Poor him, must spent his birthday at the hospital ..." murmured Maya.

"Yes, I agree, Aunt Maya! But what kind of little surprise that we will give to Uncle Miles?"

Maya smiled a little, then mumbled her idea to make a surprise for Edgeworth.

* * *

"Aw ... ngooooh ... ngooooooooh ... ngoooooooh ...aaaaw! Aw! Aw!" Edgeworth moaned repeatedly. He was being massaged on his legs and back by the nurse, to make his motoric nerves won't stiff. Kay, who was taking care of Edgeworth at the hospital, was felt pity but also amused by Edgeworth's painful expression. She winced and frowned, but also covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, for the massage session, it's done. Now, come on, time for your back to be injected, Mr. Edgeworth," the nurse said as she pulled a syringe out of the pocket of her nurse's uniform. Edgeworth's eyes widened in horror, then he clutched the blanket tightly.

"NGOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Not injected on the back again!" cried Edgeworth and pulled the blanket over his whole body.

The nurse sighed shortly. Who would have thought the Chief Prosecutor who admired by many people was acting like a child when he was sick.

"Mr. Edgeworth! You must want to get injected in your back, this is a procedure! To form the nerves in your back reform again! So you will get well fast! Or would you rather stay in this hospital for the rest of your life?!"

"But injected on the back are really painful! I feel like being beaten by WWF athletes! Please, nurse..." Edgeworth could not finish the word because the nurse had unfurled his blanket and forcibly removed his hospital gown, then she injected Edgeworth's back as hard as she could.

"NGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !"

"Gee, Mr. Edgeworth! You really acted like a child!" The nurse sighed, shook her head, then helped Edgeworth to lie back in his bed. Kay giggled softly. Edgeworth then throws a fierce look at Kay. The doctor in charge of Edgeworth's treatment, Doctor Simone Perotta, then stepped inside.

"You've finished massaged and injected, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth just nodded quietly without saying anything.

"Nice! Well, I have some good news for you, Mr. Edgeworth." Said Doctor Perotta again with a small smile.

"What kind of good news, Doctor?" Edgeworth asked hopefully.

"I've checked your injury once more, and you can recover faster if you want to be operated on your spine, Mr. Edgeworth. How, do you want it? If you have surgery, you don't need to stay in this hospital for 2 months. You can leave early."

Edgeworth looked doubtful. He can't lie to himself. He was afraid of surgery. He then turned his head toward Kay.

"What do you think, Kay?"

"You'd better have surgery, Mr. Edgeworth. Aren't you bored by stuck in here?"

"Okay. I want surgery. When will the surgery held, Doctor?"

"If you want, I can operate on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Kay interrupted. "But, Doctor! Tuesday is Mr. Edgeworth's birthday!"

"It is?" Said Doctor Perotta. "But Miss Faraday, I'm afraid I can't operate on Mr. Edgeworth other than Tuesday, my schedule for other patients is full..."

"But how could Mr. Edgeworth spent his birthday for surgery?" said Kay again. "Poor Mr. Edgeworth, Doctor! He should have eaten a cake and drank juice on his birthday instead of spending his birthday in the operating room!"

"It's okay, Kay," Edgeworth laughed weakly. "My birthday and ordinary days are just the same. No difference. Anyway, since when has anyone other than you and Franziska remembered my birthday?"

Kay paused.

"All right, then Mr. Edgeworth. I will operate you on Tuesday. Please take good care of him, Miss Faraday. Make sure he eats nutritious food and drinks lots of milk."

Kay nodded steadily. "Leave it to me, Doctor!"

* * *

Tuesday finally come. Nothing differs for Edgeworth, even though it was his 37th birthday today. Franziska was the first to wish him a happy birthday by phone. She also apologizes for not being able to go to the hospital today, because she had a lot of work to do.

Kay is the second person to wish him a happy birthday. She kissed Edgeworth on the cheek and handed Edgeworth a small gift.

"Happy 37th birthday, Mr. Edgeworth. Wish you long life and good health always! Here, a gift from me, sorry I can only give this."

"Thank you, Kay. May I open the present now?"

"Sure, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth opened a present from Kay and smiled with pleasure. The gift from Kay is a maroon jacket with Steel Samurai pattern.

"You like the gift, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I like it very much, Kay. Thank you very much." Edgeworth replied with a smile. He looked around. Although he had never felt anything special on his birthday, but still, he felt a little sad about having to spend his birthday at the hospital, and will have surgery in a few hours.

"You want to take a walk for a breath of fresh air, Mr. Edgeworth? To ease the tension before surgery?" Kay asked again. Edgeworth nodded slowly.

"Sure, Kay."

"All right, wait a minute, Mr. Edgeworth! I asked for a wheelchair first." Then Kay ran out, and return with a wheelchair shortly after. She then helped Edgeworth sit in the wheelchair, and pushed him into the hospital yard. Edgeworth was surprised when he saw the hospital yard have been decorated with a banner with a picture of himself being folded his arms, and it says _HAPPY 37_ _th_ _BIRTHDAY MR._ _CHIEF PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH!_ _KEEP SPIRIT AND WISH YOU A SPEEDY RECOVERY!_ _FROM ALL OF US THAT LOVE YOU SO MUCH._ In front of the banner, there is a board containing various signatures and birthday greetings, and get well soon greetings. There's also a screen like a movie screen, but Edgeworth does not understand what the screen is for. Nor had he overcome his surprise, some people jumped out of the bushes in the hospital yard, and sang simultaneously,

"Alles gute zum geburstag, alles gute zum geburstag, our beloved Mr. Edgeworth..."

Edgeworth loss of words and looked around. There are Wright, Trucy, Maya, Pearl, Lana and Ema Skye, Larry, Franziska, Detective Gumshoe, Sebastian Debeste, and some kids who Edgeworth don't know at all. Trucy then stepped closer to him, and handed him a large plate of cupcakes in a shape like himself.

"Blow the candle now, Uncle Miles!"

Edgeworth blew out the candle above the cupcake. When he finished, all clapped their hands. Trucy then cuts one of the cupcakes and feeds them into Edgeworth's mouth. After Trucy feeds Edgeworth with a cupcake, Wright turns on the screen. It turns out, the screen was used to play a birthday and get well soon greeting video for him.

The first greeting video is a greeting video from The Judge. He waved his hand toward the camera, then said,

 _"Blowing out another candle should mean that you have lived another year of joy, and that you've made this world a better place._ _Have a delightful birthday, Mr._ _Edgeworth!"_

The second video is a greeting from Iris. She said,

 _"My best wishes for a colorful day filled with love and laughter._ _Happy birthday, and get well soon, Mr._ _Edgeworth!"_

The third video, from Klavier Gavin.

 _"Your birthday is the beginning of another 365-day journey._ _Enjoy the journey!_ _Alles gute zum geburstag, Herr Edgeworth!_ _Wish you a speedy recovery!"_

The fourth video, from Apollo and Athena.

 _"Words are not enough to express how happy you are to know that you are celebrating another year of your life!_ _Our wish for you on your birthday is that you will always be, happy and healthy ever after!_ _Happy birthday, Mr._ _Edgeworth!_ _Get out the fast from the hospital!"_

The fifth greeting video, from Prosecutor Blackquill.

 _"Let the number of years you have lived not to be reminded of how old you are, but a medal of everything you have been through in life."_

The sixth, and the last video, is a greeting video from Trucy's school friends and teachers. They simultaneously said,

 _"Just count the age, not the wrinkles appearing in your face._ _Just count the blessings and experiences you've experienced, not the mistakes you've done._ _Happy birthday, Mr._ _Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth!_ _We love youuu!"_

Wright then turns off the screen after the video has finished playing. He then snapped his fingers at Trucy and Sebastian.

"Come on, Trucy, gift from you for Edgeworth. Sebastian, the guitar and the mic!"

Sebastian then gives the mic to Trucy while he holds the guitar. Trucy cleared her throat, then said,

"Good morning all! First of all, happy birthday to my beloved Uncle Miles! Happy 37th birthday, Uncle Miles! Happy Birthday. I do not know if I could ever convey to you how much you mean to me. I can not imagine where I would be right now without you. You have made my life better. And this song I'm going to sing for Uncle Miles, because I love Uncle Miles, the man I love the most in this world after Daddy! Uncle Debeste, guitar!"

Trucy cleared her throat once more, then began to sing. Her voice was quite beautiful.

 _My life was flashing before my eyes_ _  
__A second later, I walked and realized_ _  
__My heart had crashed and burned in shame_ _  
__You pulled me from the dangers_

 _I took your hand and you helped me upon my feet_ _  
__Our love will never end_ _  
__You shield me from danger, you're my shelter_ _  
__You are my hiding place_

 _There's an_ _angel on my shoulder_ _, here tonight_ _  
__Making sure that I'm alright_ _  
__When I'm falling fast, you rescue me, you love unconditionally_ _  
__And when I'm cold and so alone_ _  
__Back in your arms I feel at home_ _  
__I pray that you will always be, a Guardian Angel_ _  
__Sent for me_

 _My dream comes between us every now and then_ _  
__I make mistakes, get in trouble, time and again_ _  
__I am not proud of who I am_ _  
__When I'm down you understand_ _  
__Blinded you can always seem to show the way_ _  
__You're the light You're the reason I'm here today_ _  
__If you cry, I cry, So Dry your eyes_

 _There's an_ _angel on my shoulder_ _, here tonight_ _  
__Making sure that I'm alright_ _  
__When I'm falling fast, you rescue me, you love unconditionally_ _  
__And when I'm cold and so alone_ _  
__Back in your arms I feel at home_ _  
__I pray that you will always be, a Guardian Angel_ _  
__Sent for me, Uncle Miles .._

All of them clapped as Trucy finished singing. Edgeworth was very touched. He never had been as happy and touched as this on his birthday. Slowly, his tears fall from his eyelids. He hurriedly wiped his eyes, but drops by drops of his tears fall more. Trucy then approached him, and lifted his face.

"Uncle Miles?! Why are you crying? You don't like the surprise from us? Forgive me if you don't like it, Uncle Miles..." Trucy whispered softly.

Edgeworth shook his head firmly. "No, Trucy! Seriously! I'm very, very like the surprise, Trucy. Thank you very much, Trucy ... Never before has anyone given Uncle a surprise birthday party like this, oh Trucy!" He then buried Trucy into his arms and hugs the girl tightly.

"You're welcome, Uncle Miles! Uncle promise, Uncle's surgery must run smoothly and Uncle should get well soon, okay?" said Trucy while wiping Edgeworth's tears with her thumb. Edgeworth nodded slowly.

All of them then ate the cupcakes made by Trucy, Pearl, and Maya, and handed over presents to Edgeworth. When the party is over, everyone goes home, except Trucy, Wright, Pearl, and Maya. Doctor Perotta had prepared everything for Edgeworth's surgery. Trucy and Kay then help Edgeworth to wear scrubs. When Edgeworth was about to be taken into the operating room using a gurney by a nurse, Trucy slipped her damaged Steel Samurai doll into Edgeworth's arm. Then she kissed Edgeworth's forehead, stroked his hair, and said,

"Good luck, Uncle Miles! All of us here praying for you! That Steel Samurai doll from me will give you strength!"

Edgeworth nodded slowly, then waved his hand before being brought into the operating room. Inside the operating room, Edgeworth clutches the Steel Samurai doll from Trucy before falling asleep after being anesthetized. Edgeworth's surgery takes more than 10 hours, and runs successfully. He felt even more moved because Trucy, Wright, Pearl, Maya, Kay, and Franziska didn't leave the waiting room at all until the surgery was over.

In post-surgery recovery, visitors never stop coming, to wish him speedy recovery. Besides that, Edgeworth also endlessly gets various of get well soon cards, various of flower bouquets, and also various kinds of fruits. His hospital room almost can't keep all the various get well soon, flower bouquets, and fruits from the people. Every day, Trucy also always comes to look after him in the hospital.

"Well, you get 5 more flowers bouquets, Uncle!" said Trucy and shaking her head. "I think you can open a flower shop of your own, Uncle!"

Edgeworth chuckled. "You can take them home if you want to, Trucy."

Trucy's eyes widened with joy. "Really, Uncle? I can bring home these flowers? Uncle, I love it! Thank you so much, Uncle!"

"I'm the one who should thank you, Trucy," Edgeworth replied with a small smile.

"Huh? Thanks for what, Uncle?" Trucy asked in puzzlement.

"If it were not for you, maybe Uncle would be desperate and have no spirit to heal. You know, when the first Uncle was admitted to this hospital, and Doctor says Uncle will not be able to walk for 2 years, then have to be treated here for 2 months ... Uncle was really desperate. Uncle thinks Uncle's life will be destroyed ... But after you give Uncle that get-well-soon doll, Uncle's spirit rise. Uncle is determined to recover so you won't be sad. So, thanks, Trucy."

"Oh, Uncle Miles! You are welcome! I also thank you for saving my life! I'm really lucky to get to know you, Uncle Miles!" said Trucy, then hugging Edgeworth very tightly.

And Edgeworth took the wisdom of the incident he hit by the cupboard: that he had people who loved him and cared for him. Trucy. Franziska. Kay. Wright. Pearl. Maya. Yes, all of them have no blood relation with him. All of his biological family is dead. But, not the blood that forms a family, but love. And them, Trucy, Franziska, Kay, Wright, Pearl, and Maya, are his family, who ready to accompany him in joy and sorrow.

 **End**


End file.
